Geography of Belestar
The land now known as Belestar is a large peninsular which separates the Great Sea from the Elven Sea. It was once part of the Great Elven kingdom of Edhelnore and, despite the change in inhabitants, the land has changed little. Thick jungles defy the tribal attempts of deforestation, and the two great swamps ensure there are few suitable locations for towns and cities. Belestar is a wild-land, barely suitable for civilization, and has been since the creation of the world. Until recently, it was ignored by the civilized peoples- even the Elves were unsure of what to do with the land. Belestar is the wild frontier of the East. Places The Pampa Valley The Pampa Valley is a lush vale marking the Rhutalathian border. Beautiful deciduous copses and tall green reeds dominate the river banks. The Pampa valley is the coolest part of Belestar, sheltered from the heat be the high valley slopes. The Valley is the home of the Ursani. Intipampa Plains Like the Valley, the Intipampa plains are covered in thick lush grass, often growing to the height of a man. In the summer, the grass turns a bright red, hence its name- Intipampa, the Blood-Sea. Largely untouched, it great expanse ripples in the wind, giving it the appearance of a giant ocean. The plains are dotted with Ursani ruins, a legacy of the Vultani wars. Ursani standing stones dominate most of the hills, and statues and shrines lie hidden in the long grass, long ago reclaimed by the grass. The plains are home to several species of dinosaur, particularly the brontosaurs, stegosaurs and tyrannosaurs. The Guatavita Hills These hills, in the northern part of the peninsular, reach an average height of 1500.’ They are heavily forested, and the land is suitable for farming. The hills are the home of the Belestari colonies. Most of the hills are sheer, almost cliff-like on the south-side, and several Pteranodons make their nests in the crevices. A few small Elven ruins are located in the lowlands, as well as numerous caves and grottoes. Elven legends claim that a vast Urlocian city was once built here, but no evidence has yet been uncovered. The Chaca-Apu Forest In truth a jungle, Chaca-Apu was once home to thousands of Elves. Since then, it has been taken over mainly by the Vultani and the Pachacaca, though in reality most of it is unexplored and unoccupied. The jungle is thick and rich, home to a thousand varieties of trees and plants, and nearly as many creatures. Like the Plains, there are numerous ruins, mainly of long-extinct Vultani tribes. The Urlocians were rumoured to have temples here, dedicated to the Gods of Chaos, though the unexplored eaves have yet to yield them. The jungles are avoided by the Imperials and the majority of the Vultani, who fear the animals, the diseases, the mosquitoes and, mainly getting lost. Small dinosaurs dwell here, such as velociraptors and tricerotops. Chaca-Tez This forest was once part of the great northern jungle of Chaca-Apu, but was seperated long ago by Vultani deforestation. Like its northern counterpart, it is home to a variety of creatures and plants. However, there are few inhabitants, and the Elves did not venture so far south; Chaca-Tez is largely untouched. Nanhuatl Swamp The western swamp of the peninsular. Nanhuatl is shallow, and on the edges becomes little more than a marsh. However, it is rife with disease including Yellow Fever, Nanhu Pox, Malaria and Vultan Strife. Crocodiles and Semi-aquatic dinosaurs make the swamp their own, as do a variety of other reptile and amphibious creatures. Several of the Vultani tribes have mastered the swamp, and have built wooden villages on stilts deep within its confines. Other tribes build their towns along the edge- despite its dangers, the swamp is a great source of food for the Vultani. The swamp is off-limits to most Imperials, for their own safety; the Vultani mock the cowardice of the Atlanteans, and frequently enter the swamp to fish or hunt- however, even they respect its dangers, and no cure (or cause) has yet been discovered for Vultan Strife or several of the other illnesses. Coxoh-Chu Swamp The eastern swamp is the territory of the Pachacaca, and has rarely been visited by any other race. It is deeper than Nanhuatl, and home to even more dangerous animals, and carnivorous plants. Another twelve varieties of disease exist here, including Balu Fever (a nasty illness which turns the skin yellow/ green and slowly makes the limbs rot off). Fortunately, the Lizardmen are immune to the majority of the dieseases. The Coxoh-Chu is considered to be the property of the Pachacaca Dominion, and any trespassers will be captured and likely sacrificed. The swamp is dotted with Pachacaca villages and towns, and hidden ziggurats and shrines. Balu Delta This Delta is formed by the Balu river as it reaches the Great Sea. Hundreds of small rivers and streams reach towards the coast. The Pachacaca have names for each stream and brook, even the smallest ones. The Delta is the favourite hunting ground for the Pachacaca, even more so than the jungles, due to its diversity of water-life; over twenty species of frogs can be found here, all of which are Pachacaca delicacies. Ki-Pixab This island is the heart of the Dominion, and is considered sacred. Even the mainland Pachacaca are rarely allowed to step foot here, and must seek permission from the Machus. The island was once home to Palorme Manor, which has since been over-built with the Temple of Nama. The island is home to the capital, Ixia, as well as the city of Xochitla. Xochitla is considered an extension of the Ixia, and is the home to the majority of the island’s Ultecs, as well as the breeding grounds. The two cities are connected, across the swamps, by several long marble bridges, dating from Elven times. Rivers Pampa The Pampa river acts as the border of Rhutalath and Belestar, and as such is heavily fortified on its western bank. The river is narrow, but fast-flowing and is crossed by one bridge, The Eaststone, near the Ursani city of Storf. The Nanhu The main river in Belestar, it is wide and deep and used for carrying traffic. The river is busy, and every day several ships sail up and down, between Fort Belestar and Angletown, carrying goods and passengers. Occasionally, the ships go north into Edhelnore, carrying Elven diplomats are trading goods, though this is rare, and the Elves restrict such incursions. Bonn The Bonn is similar to the Nanhu, though it is slightly narrower and can facilitate less ships at one time. Fishing boats are very common, however, and several Vultani villages line the banks. The Vultani avoid boats, but they have set up several weirs. Balu This river runs through the Pachacaca dominion. The lizardmen like to fish in the river, though the Delta is their favourite location. Several Pachacaca boats are often seen on the river, mainly carrying hunting parties. Category:Geography Category:Belestar Category:Ursani Category:Urlocs Category:Pachacaca Dominion Category:Vultani